Slain by Words
by DarkenedFantasy
Summary: After the mysterious death of the CEO of Paradius, teenager Yami Atem Muto came into possession of a small, black notebook that claimed to have the power to kill. However, when he begins to use it himself, who knows what temptations lie ahead? x-over, AU


**IluvAUs:** Hello Yu-Gi-Oh! section. I've tried multiple times to get into here, so hopefully this one flies. It's a Yu-Gi-Oh/Death Note crossover, and an AU, as stated in the summary. I hope you enjoy. **Disclaim:** I own nothing!

Prologue

One. Two. Three.

Dartz sighed with annoyance behind his desk as he gazed upon his rival in business pacing around his office via the video link Alister had set up for him. On his desk, a notebook was lying open, with a sea-green pen placed in the binding.

_This waiting is always the most tedious part of the process._ He thought to himself as his eyes traveled to the clock.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.

Once the ticking second hand reached the twelve, Dartz's plan would be complete, but for now, he had to deal with each infernal, eternity-spanning 'tic' of the clock.

He brushed an aquamarine strand of hair out of his hazel eyes before lowering them to the screen. The Chief Executive Officer of his rival company, Industrial Illusions, was now organizing papers on his desk, blissfully unaware that his life would end in less than twenty seconds.

Twenty-one. Twenty-two. Twenty-three.

Dartz vaguely wondered what the silver-haired CEO was looking at. Was it financial reports? Card designs? Random, irrelevant letters? However, after a few seconds, Dartz realized that he no longer cared, and closed his eyes for the remaining time.

Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty.

Now it had arrived. The final ten seconds. Dartz wondered what he would do were he in his rival's position. Surely he would have felt some fear of the impending doom.

"Thirty-eight. Thirty-nine. Forty." he muttered to himself, opening his eyes.

Just as he did so, the rival CEO's hand flew to his chest onscreen, and he was clutching the edge of the desk. He removed his hand from his chest to press the call button on his desk before collapsing to the ground.

Mere seconds later, the man's security guards burst through the door, only to find a lifeless body.

'Mr. Pegasus, sir!' one of them shouted as he shook the corpse.

At this, Dartz threw his head back and laughed. He exited out of the video screen, and rushed to his online financial page. With just a few keystrokes, he bought out Industrial Illusions, and got ready to leave so he could claim his prize.

As soon as Dartz left the room, a curvy blonde female slinked into it. She walked over to the desk where Dartz had carelessly left the notebook lying open, picked up the pen in the binding, and wrote a single name down, followed by the word, 'accident'.

About half a minute later, Dartz was in the elevator descending to the first floor. However, when the light reached the fifteen, the elevator began wobbling, and once it reached the ten, Dartz could tell something was amiss. The elevator was moving far too much. A split second later, he heard a loud snapping noise, and his stomach dropped to his feet as he realized what was happening.

Down on the first floor, the secretary at the front desk was painting her nails with the blood red shade of polish she had bought the previous day, for lack of anything better to do. (The company hardly ever got visitors anyway.) Suddenly, there was an earsplitting crash that caused her to jump, and not only get nail polish on her hand, but spill the entire contents of the bottle on her desk.

"Dammit!" she cried out as the red puddle on her desk grew larger.

She stalked over to the elevator in her stilettos, believing that when the doors slid open, she would find one of the boss's reckless interns who had the gall to jump in the elevator. She pressed the button, and as the doors slid apart, the mangled, lifeless body of the company boss fell out onto the linoleum.

**IluvAUs:** Okay, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed, and it would be much appreciated if you left a detailed review.


End file.
